Benutzer Diskussion:Jedi-Meister
Hi, Star Wars Fanfiction freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kategorie:Jedi-Ritter. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Avatar (Diskussion) 15:52, 28. Dez. 2009 Greez Hiho, aber sicher kommt noch mehr. Meine Artikel, die geschichte von jacen Raven, und einiges anderes, was mit einem der beiden Charas zutun hat, wird noch folgen. Ebenso Hintergründe und Co. aber alles muss erst nocht entwickelt werde. Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback! May the cookie be with you ;) LordDraganus 18:57, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Freut mich, da hier in letzter Zeit alles ein bisschen eingeschlafen war. Ich werde auch noch ein paar Artikel einbringen. Viele Grüße, Jedi-Meister (Frage?) 19:52, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Wenn du den Artikel Darth Byron zuendeschreibst würde ich ihn als Lesenswert bezeichnen ,echt gut! Maravan 13:49, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Zeit falsch 15:49 (immer zwei Stunden später als angegeben) :::Der Artikel ist aber nicht von mir, und da ich nicht weiß, was der Erfinder dieses Charakters beabsichtigt hat, werde ich ihn nicht zu Ende schreiben. :::Die Zeit kannst du unter Spezial:Einstellungen ändern: Folge dem Link und gehe dann auf "Datum und Zeit", anschließend klappst du in der Box "Zeitunterschied" die Scrollbox aus und klickst auf "Vom Browser übernehmen". Dann müsste es eigentlich klappen. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 13:59, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Tut mir Leid ich habe nur die Letzte änderung gesehen und mir ist nicht azfgefallen, dass die erstellung nicht von dir ist Maravan 16:18, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem :) Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 14:22, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Niveaulose Artikel Welche Artikel würdest du, denn noch als Niveaulos bezeichnen? Maravan 14:25, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Naja, z.B. Republic Special Commando 1995, Nute Gunray, Yoda, Darth Kortus, Feriah, Darth Pantz oder Darth Exodus. Im Grunde kannst diese Liste ansehen und dir unter den ersten paar Dutzend beliebige (Jahreszahlen ausgenommen) Seiten heraususchen. Deren Informationsgehalt, Kreativität und Form ist zumeist gegen null. Wenn du willst, kann ich mich die Tage mal dransetzen und eine Liste machen. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 21:12, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Wenn wir mal sagen, dass die Mindestgröße 3 Sätze (wie bei den meisten Wikis auch) hat, ist vieles davon nicht zu gebrauchen. ::Allerdings benötigen wir ersteinmal eine Gesetzlich Mindestgröße, um diese Artikel "korrigiren" zu können. Maravan 05:31, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Deswegen habe ich auch die Frage in der Diskussion:Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg gestellt, um zu wissen ob ich sinvolle bearbeitungen z.B in den Leitlinien (Lesenswerte und Exellente Artikel) einbringen kann. Maravan 05:34, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::Nun, als Admin kannst du auch die Leitlinien erweitern/ändern – die Frage hab ich irgendwie übersehen, sorry. Du kannst ja bei größeren Änderungen Rücksprache halten, aber ansonsten hast du die Befugnis dazu. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 10:04, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::Vielen Dank, das Hilft mir sehr weiter! Maravan 16:35, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::Danke für den Link zu den kurzen Seiten, ich setz mich da jetzt mal dran. Maravan 15:04, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::(Sorry, dass ich letzte Zeit kaum was getahen habe, hab` jetzt wieder mehr Zeit, ich sehe mal, dass ich mein technisches Wikia-wissen erweitere) Jahres-Kategorie Ich habe mir jetzt noch mal diese Hilfetexte durchgelesen, doch nichts bezüglich des Themas gefunden, das ich gesucht habe. Hast du eine Ahnung wie (oder ob?) man die Kategorie der Jahreszahlen in die Reinfolge des Erscheinens der Jahre ordnen kann. http://de.swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Jahreszahlen (lässt sich nicht normal verlinken, geht das bei Kategorien auch anders?) Das würde ich mir deutlich übersichtlicher vorstellen. Gruß Maravan 12:59, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Also, zunächst zum einfachen: Eine Kategorie kannst du wie einen normalen Artikel verlinken, aber es muss ein Doppelpunkt in den Link gesetzt werden. Dies sieht dann so aus: Kategorie:Jahreszahlen → Kategorie:Jahrezahlen. :Zu der Sortierung: Ja, es ist möglich, die Artikel anders zu sortieren, sodass sie chronologisch geordnet werden. Dieses System verwenden wir in der Jedipedia. Ich müsste mir aber noch einmal anschauen, wie wir es da genau machen, bevor ich hier was falsches sage. Ich werde dann die Tage mal eine Rückmeldung geben http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Bis dann, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 14:46, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :PS: Ich habe mir erlaubt, mal eine neue Überschrift für dieses Thema zu eröffnen. ::Ok, danke. Maravan 18:56, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Löschanträge Deine Neue Vorlage für eine Löschung kommt mir schon sinnvoll vor. Meinst du mein handeln war auch zu schnell? Nunja, ich habe Herosth z.B. angeschriben, aber das schien nicht genug zu sein. Er hat sich seit dem schließlich nicht mehr angemeldet :( Wie siehts mit einer Regulung aus, dass ein Artikel erst gelöscht werden darf (Abgesehen von Vandalismus und Spam, also nur ein Seitenname oder ein unvollstendiger Satz), wenn ein Artikel eine Bestimmte Zeit einen Löschantrag hat. z.B 2 Wochen Maravan 10:26, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Vom Inhalt her ist meine Löschvorlage gleich, nur das Design ist anders. Ansonsten kommt es immer darauf an: Spam und Vandalismus kann sofort gelöscht werden, bei größeren Artikeln, die möglicherweise eine Existenzberechtigung haben, sollte man halt ein paar Tage warten und evtl. den Autor anschreiben. Die von dir gelöschten Artikel scheinen mir allerdings alle unzureichend genug gewesen zu sein, um sie löschen zu können. :Wenn dir die Vorlage gefällt, können wir sie gerne übernehmen. Die alte kam mir ein bisschen klobig und unschön vor... Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 14:44, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Gut können wir machen. ::Die alte war wirklich etwas aggressiv ::Gruß Maravan 18:39, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. Du machst also auch bei der net bewegung mit? :::Okay, dann ändere ich die Vorlage. :::Zur JP: Jedipedia.de (bzw. de.jedipedia.wikia.com) hat keine Zukunft, da sämtliche Autoren und Administratoren abgewandert sind und Wikia den Rest vergrault. Während in Jedipedia.de seit dem Umzug kein vernünftiger Artikel erstellt wurde und die einzigen Änderungen nur noch Vandalismus und Spamming sind, hat Jedipedia.net bereits 400 neue Artikel und ist aktiver als je zuvor. Insofern denke ich, dass es im Interesse des Wikis ist, auf die – jetzt wie auch zukünftig – hochwertigere Version der Jedipedia zu verlinken. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 22:20, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich benutze inzwischen auch die net Version :) ::::So eine Revolution merkt man schließlich. ::::Gruß Maravan 09:45, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich Hoffe das Jedipedia.net jetzt bekannter wird. :::::Vermutlich gehen die meisten neuen Autoren in die Wikia Version, die von den letzten Jahren noch deutlich mehr Bekanntschaft auf Lager hat. :::::Darf man neue User darauf aufmerksam machen, das es 2 Wikis gibt? Maravan 10:31, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin deswegen gesperrt worden, aber klar dagegen gesagt hat Premia eigentlich noch nichts – daher werden Benutzer auch weiterhin von uns informiert (Dazu wird die Vorlage:Entscheidung genutzt, einfach auf die Benutzerdiskussion eines neuen Benutzers, der ein paar sinnvolle Beiträge geleistet hat, schreiben). Letztendlich sind bis jetzt bei Wikia aber auch keine fähigen bzw. engagierten Autoren aufgetaucht. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 12:15, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ok, danke für die Information. Maravan 10:20, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Antwort Sei gegrüßt, Jedi-Meister! Ich bin mal deinem Rat gefolgt und hab das Thena der Seiten Pandora, Na'vi und RDA geändert. Ich hoffe, das es jetzt nicht mehr nach Kopie aussieht. Wo ich schonmal hier bin, bedanke ich mich auch gleich nochmal bei dir dafür, das du das Wiki mal ein bisschen auf Vordermann gebracht hast! Bis dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Jedi von Angmar (Diskussion) 11:13, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Seiten der Sithforce Hallo, ich wollte einmal fragen ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt die Gesamte Wikia nach einem Begriff (in meinem Fall Sithforce zu durchsuchen? Bzw. wird diese Seite hier noch aktiv überhaupt betrieben? I be the darkness, the Shadows are my Blade, the fire are my Soul. Where i go, there is no Live. Lord Draganus, Lord of Force (Diskussion) 19:40, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Einfach ins Suchfeld "Sithforce" eingeben, dann kommt das dabei heraus. Und jain, ich selbst habe nicht die Zeit und Möglichkeit, hier aktiv zu schreiben - aber theoretisch kann die Seite jederzeit wieder aktiv(er) werden, wenn sich ein paar Autoren finden. Ich schaue nur regelmäßig rein, um mich um möglichen Spam und Vandalen zu kümmern oder Fragen zu beantworten. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 21:47, 26. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank. Das bringt mich weiter. Noch einiges an Arbeit für mich uns raus zuwaschen. Schade, dass hier nicht so viel los ist. Die Seite hat Potential... Darth Draganus-Revan | Dunkler Herold der Lord der Sithforce (Diskussion) 13:40, 28. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Lange Seiten Hallo, ich wollte nur mal so fragen, ob man auf dieser Seite irgendwie sehen kann, welches die längsten Seiten sind, und wie lang die Seiten generell sind, da ich bereits viele kurze Seiten und noch nicht so viele lange Seiten gesehen habe. Liebe Grüße, Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 20:33, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Die Möglichkeit gibt es in der Tat: Spezial:Längste Seiten listet die Artikel nach Länge auf. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 23:06, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Benutzer- und Artikelname Hallo, ich wollte mal fragen, ob und wie man seinen Benutzernamen und einen Artikelnamen ändern kann. Vielen Dank Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 18:36, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Für eine Namensänderung musst du dich an Wikia wenden, siehe auch diese Anleitung. Um eine Seite umzubennen kannst du Spezial:Verschieben verwenden (neben dem Bearbeiten-Button auf den Dropdown-Pfeil, dort "Verschieben" auswählen). Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 10:04, 9. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Dateiname Erneut hallo, ich wollte mal fragen, ob man den Dateinamen eines Bildes zum Beispiel von Sith.jpg auf Sith-Lord.jpg ändern könnte. Liebe Grüße, Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 15:02, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Interwiki You have link to w:c:pl.swfanon. Please, have link to w:c:pl.starwarsfanon :) ~''Mustafar29'' Dyskusja • Przyjaciele! 20:37, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Administration Hallo Jedi-Meister, ich wollte dich, in der Hoffnung, dass du es auch bald lesen wirst, mal auf die Administration dieses Wikis ansprechen. Denn weil ja eigentlich keiner der Administratoren hier im Wiki wirklich aktiv ist, wollte ich dich fragen, ob es möglich wäre, mich oder Benutzer:00Tali00 zu einem Admin zu ernennen, weil wir hier so ziemlich die aktivsten Benutzer sind. Ich habe inzwischen auch schon über ein Jahr Erfahrung und könnte das daher ohne Probleme schaffen. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 18:37, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich hätte ich nichts dagegen, allerdings muss ich dafür bei Wikia anfragen - ich selbst habe keine Bürokratenrechte, um andere Benutzer zu Administratoren zu ernennen. Kann also ein paar Tage dauern. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 08:48, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Das ist ja kein Problem :) Freut mich, dass du nichts dagegen hast. Ich finde halt, dass schon ein oder zwei Admins aktiv sein sollten. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 09:30, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Interwikis Hallo Jedi-Meister, vielen Dank noch einmal, dass ich jetzt Admin hier bin, das freut mich riesig. Ich dachte mir, dass ich bald mal auf die Interwiki-Anfrage von Benutzer:Mustafar29 eingehen werde, wenn dir das nichts ausmacht. So etwas ist denke ich nie falsch. Ansonsten vielen Dank nochmal! Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 06:56, 1. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Klar, kannst du machen. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 10:37, 1. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Jedi-Meister, ich habe auf der Startseite unter Sprachen jetzt das polnische Wiki eingefügt, ist das praktisch schon das mit dem Interwiki oder nicht? Ich habe noch nicht so viel Ahnung darin, wollte das aber schon gerne getan haben. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 13:41, 1. Feb. 2016 (UTC)